


Death, death, and more death

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, murder buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: A fic I made for a rarepair SS for pip! Their prompt was Genocider Syo/Korekiyo, with the prompt “murder buddies!” Hope you enjoy!





	Death, death, and more death

September 11, Post friend number 74

I'd like to include a small experience I had, separate from my current quest, of course. I was visiting a school I had (forgive me for this pun) hoped to attend, Hope's Peak Academy, when I had met a few..... interesting characters there. Of course, there are those with strange talents, perhaps stranger than even those that I had met on my quest, as well as many girls who perfectly fit my standards. I was honestly disappointed that I couldn't just squeeze one friend in, but there was simply not enough time. Not to mention, I would have definitely been caught, no matter how careful or stealthy I was. Poor sister, and it was her birthday as well. I did, however, find myself alone with one girl, although she was far from my standards for friends. I was casually straying away from the tour group, and while I was looking around, I was run over by this strange girl. I tried to apologise, but she huffed at me, and yelled at me, saying that I should have been more careful, and then she went on about how “creepers like me have no respect for anyone.” I almost about to correct her, but I soon remember that this is a public area. I would get into a lot of trouble. I quickly pulled her aside, and expressed my dearest apologies a bit harder this time, explaining that I did not mean any harm. She went off on me a bit more, before she suddenly sneezed and turned into someone entirely new, who pointed her scissors at my face, before telling me to run or else she’ll cut “my pretty little mask and face” off, to quote. 

Fortunately, I was able to sneak in a note with my cellphone number and my email in her books, and quickly went on my way. I at least hope that she calls me some time. If not, oh well. I do not really have a need for my own friends, but a few companions who can keep their mouths shut would be delightful.

September 13, Post friend number 75

Guess who called back? Miss Fukawa did, of course. She mentioned about how her other side might be interested in what I have to say, as I “gave out some sort of vibe,” as she said. I asked what she meant, and she said, and I quote, I “look like someone who’s killed a few dozen bodies before.” I was a bit worried that she could tell anyone, but she invited me over, and I gladly accepted.

And then, dear reader, I learned about her other side. This side... It is not a tulpa, like mine of sister, but it appears to be a form of Disassociative Identity Disorder, or DID. Either way, she was the infamous Genocider Syo, the one responsible for many young boys’ disappearances. I simply introduced myself as a fellow serial killer, and I reassured her that she was not on my list of getting killed. We had talked for a while about techniques and methods of luring, killing, and disposal, as well as ways to keep our footprints covered, or lack of. She, unlike I, has a habit of leaving her victims strung up and crucified with her scissors, and writing “BLOODLUST” in big letters on a nearby wall. I would never do anything so... revealing like that. I’d be tracked down immediately! We talked a bit more, I even took down my mask and let Miyadera talk to her for a bit, before it was very late, and I left the place.

September 15, Mid friend number 76

Looks like someone enjoyed my company yesterday, as she came back, in the middle of making Miyadera a new friend, no less. I simply cleaned up my hands and opened the door. I led Miss Fukawa in, and she took one look at the body and fainted, bringing out Genocider Syo. We talked for a while more, and I gave her a small tour of my home.

Then, I showed her the secret room I had, my tribute room. It was filled with the various pictures of Miyadera herself and the friends I had found for her, but what really brings attention is the centre, where I have carefully lined up several large candles in the middle, and placed 100 slightly smaller candles around it, all of various heights, so that when I finish my mission, I can light the last one, and they all may glow together. Hopefully. I grab a match from nearby and light the 76th one. As I did so, my companion looked around and said, “You go through all this effort just to pamper your victims? What else do you do, put them in caskets of solid gold?” 

“This is only a courtesy to my victims. They never asked to become Miyadera’s friends, so this is how I give my thanks to them for their nobel sacrifice.” I carefully walked around my lit alter. “I do hope that sister’s spirit does see this... It took a lot of effort and dedication to show my love.”

“And what if she doesn’t fucking see it?”

“Then that’s a load of wasted effort, I suppose. Perhaps I could lead her to this place when I die.” I sighed as she walked right out the door.

“So... Where’s the dead body that other me was so frightened by?” She asked, and I gladly showed her. I talked about my way of killing her, while she criticised me on doing a messy job, which I suppose is fair.

Afterward, she did me a solid favour by disposing of the body of the girl I had killed. As one of Miyadera’s friends, I would definitely rule her out, due to her other side’s qualities, but as my friend... She will suffice. She would definitely be a good cover for my actions. Maybe something more may grow in between us, but she will definitely not replace Miyadera.


End file.
